Páginas em Branco
by Makovi
Summary: Amor proibido em tempos feudais.
1. Alma feudal

**Nos meus sonhos, nunca considerei que eu podia fazer o que quisesse antes que aquelas poucas 5 horas de sono que eu tenho todas as noites acabassem. Só que a partir do momento em que descobri que todos sonhavam menos eu... Bem, isso acabou com meu sossego. Ou talvez porque eu sabia o motivo de não sonhar com pôneis bonitinhos e rosas enquanto dormia. Tanto que noite passada eu tive o privilégio de encarar pela fresta da janela com persianas o homem que não me deixava ter sonhos como toda pessoa normal.**

** Porque, convenhamos, eu vivo pensando nele.**

** Mas não que ele saiba disso, ou algo parecido. Eu mordo minha língua só de pensar que um dia ele vá descobrir minha paixonite por ele. Até porque o dito cujo ao qual me refiro é Hataki Kakashi. E há três verdadeiros problemas:**

** 1º - Ele é homem, e já presenciei relações homossexuais aqui no vilarejo que não agradou muito os outros. O pobre coitado do James, relojoeiro e gay assumido publicamente, negou viver na vila se não pudesse morar na mesma casa que seu amante, o doutor Greg. É claro que todos aceitaram o convite dele deixar a pacata vila Leel Vine bem satisfeitos. Ele foi sozinho, e Greg ficou porque não podia largar os seus mais antigos pacientes. Isso não serviu de consolo porque dois meses depois ele foi encontrado boiando no rio Gardhelr sem as roupas no corpo e com o lado esquerdo do rosto quebrado. Claro que seus pacientes choraram por ele, já que era o único médico renomado e competente de Leel Vine. Mas o Arcebispo Dom Bono, um homenzinho gordo e asqueroso, anunciou no meio da pracinha onde tem a estátua do fundador da vila, Howard Deep, que zelava pela alma dele, mas que _foi melhor assim_, _senão_ _todos os habitantes seriam envolvidos pela nevoa negra de seu pecado._**

** Não sei o que houve com o relojoeiro James, mas onde quer que ele esteja, está mais seguro do que se ainda estivesse morando aqui. Espero que ele nunca vá saber de seu amante para não acabar o resto da vida lamentando por ter ido embora.**

** E é por isso que qualquer relação mais estreita que eu vá ter com o Kakashi é completamente perigosa. Porque eu sou o príncipe Umino Iruka, filho mais novo do maior senhor feudal da Europa, e sendo o único homem da família Umino, eu consequentemente era o herdeiro para suceder meu pai. Enquanto o Kakashi...**

** Bem, aí vem o 2º motivo: Ele é meu guarda-costas particular. Foi designado pela primeira vez quando eu completei 11 anos e eu mesmo fiquei assustado ao descobrir que era só um garoto de 14 anos, e não um daqueles guerreiros altos e fortes que a filha do senhor feudal de Castela tinha ao seu lado todas as vezes que visitava Leel Vine.**

** Vai fazer 10 anos que Hataki Kakashi está ao meu lado. E foi aos poucos que comecei a perceber como os mais velhos o respeitavam e admiravam sua capacidade de luta. E vou te contar, eu o já vi lutando no campinho aberto atrás das montanhas do Norte. É impressionante mesmo. Ele me levou dois meses depois de ter assumido o cargo para mostrar como os guerreiros das Cruzadas lutavam perante os inimigos Mouros, e eu fiquei feliz em presenciar isso, já que só conhecia por ouvidores.**

** Não conheço golpes de luta, mas depois de ver como o tão adorado garoto de 14 anos lutava, eu tenho que admitir que comecei a idolatra-lo a partir daquele momento. Até mesmo Consuela, a filha do senhor feudal de Castela que tinha duas muralhas de músculos aos seus calcanhares para onde fosse, chegou a me lançar um olhar sujo certa vez que fui a uma festa em seu castelo com Kakashi ao meu lado.**

** Mas não gostei como ela o encarou com um olhar que dizia "Se der mole, eu pego". Tanto que _esbarrei _o vinho em cima do vestido de seda indiana que ela estava usando. E quase explodi de gargalhada e felicidade quando os dois cachorros dela pegaram no meu pulso e quase tiveram suas mãos decepadas por Kakashi, que apareceu na hora e torceu o pulso deles como se fosse brinquedo.**

** E foi a partir daí que a fama do meu guarda-costas começou a borbulhar nos ouvidos infames das jovens de senhores feudais por todos os cantos da Europa. Tive até propostas em dinheiro para _desabidicar _de Kakashi. Eu, aos 14 anos e com os hormônios a flor da pele, corri até meu pai e disse para ele ameaçar todos aqueles que se atrevessem a encostar um dedo no _meu_ guarda-costas. A sorte é que todos o temiam e deixaram de encher meu saco, mas mesmo assim não poupou o desejo das meninas por Kakashi.**

** Lembro que certa vez, enquanto estava sentando no jardim feito e espalhado no modelo Babilônico, e o sol tinha se extinguido em varias cores amenas, eu não percebi uma presença silenciosa que tinha chegado atrás de mim. Talvez porque eu estava muito emburrado, ou talvez porque Kakashi não é conhecido como _"_A sombra" a toa. Eu, com 14 anos, ainda não havia crescido muito. A voz mudou, mas continuava aguda, só que num tom mais elevado. O Kakashi, por outro lado, havia mudado bastante nos últimos três anos, e com 17 anos nas costas, adquiriu impressionantes 1,89 de altura e músculos definidos no corpo magro.**

** Ele pediu para eu entrar, pois a noite em Leel Vine era muito fria, chegando a quase – 10 graus. Mas eu não ligava. Só queria refletir um pouco naquela negridão, e, portanto ignorei a mão que estendia a mim. Também serve de motivo eu estar emburrado com ele, apesar dele não ter culpa por ser tão bonito e gostoso.**

** Ouvi a risada dele e dois segundos depois a pedra cheia de musgos não estava mais sob minha bunda. Porque Hataki Kakashi me pôs em seu colo e foi me carregando até a enorme porta de carvalho do fundo, desviando dos arbustos silvestres aparados pelo caminho. Dei Graças aos Céus por estar escuro e ele assim não conseguir ver a beterraba que meu rosto virou.**

** - O que você pensa que está fazendo? – exclamei como se todas as sílabas pesassem. Isso porque eu ainda estava engasgado de surpresa.**

** - A sua teimosia me leva a crer que nada do que eu falasse serviria para você deixar o bico de lado e fosse para cama. Pensei _a melhor forma seria carregá-lo_. – respondeu sem me olhar nos olhos, colocando meu corpo dentro da casa e fechando a porta com os pés. Como ele fez isso não sei, pois a porta pesa mais que qualquer coisa que eu já peguei na vida.**

** - Bico? Como ousa? – comecei, dando mais uma sessão de como eu sou mimado e infantil. Mas não liguei, porque ele estava me carregando e isso tirou todas as minhas barreiras!– Eu não sou um bebê recém-nascido o - ou uma donzela para você me carregar desse jeito. Exijo que me ponha no chão agora!**

** - Eu sei que não. – ele respondeu quando chegamos a porta do meu quarto e a abria com o pé. Adentramos no recinto frio e gelado, até eu sentir meu corpo colidindo com o edredom da cama ao ser jogado nele por Kakashi. Ele acendeu duas velas e foi fechar as cortinas de seda, mas apesar de ele ir até a porta como minha mãe falecida fazia todas as vezes que me botava na cama, voltou e estendeu a mão até as mechas dos meus cabelos longos.**

** O meu pescoço retesou e eu só fiquei encarando-o como se todo o ar do meu pulmão tivesse sido arrancado. Com toda a certeza a luz das velas iluminou a vermelhidão nas maçãs o meu rosto, e espero que o sorriso fraco que ele me lançou não tenha sido a confirmação disso.**

** - Eu só quero que perceba que você será a única pessoa que eu vou carregar dessa forma. – sussurrou quase inaudível, mas eu sei que ouvi isso. Reprimi qualquer som que queria sair da minha boca e pisquei duas vezes.**

** Mas voltei à cara de emburrado e me afundei nos travesseiros, puxando o edredom até a cabeça. De lá, soltei:**

** - Bem, não é isso que as outras garotas querem.**

** Típico e infantil da minha parte, eu sei. Mas eu estava fulo da vida com ele e de como conseguia atrair tantas garotas para si, que uma hora acabaria escolhendo uma para ele. E eu, o boboca garoto que herdaria uma fortuna de meu pai quando ele morresse, teria que arcar com a conseqüência de me casar com uma das filhas de senhores feudais, em especial a de Leão, que meu pai tanto havia comentado.**

** Mas eu não respondi nem demonstrei vida quando Kakashi sussurrou de modo audível há alguns metros de mim.**

** - Mas eu não as quero. – e o baque surdo da porta de carvalho deixou claro que ele não estava mais no recinto.**

** Naquela noite eu chorei pela primeira vez, desde a morte da minha mãe há cinco anos atrás. Depois, no funeral do doutor Greg, mas eu havia me escondido numa das árvores atrás de uma cúpula que tinha ali perto, para que todos não vissem o quanto eu era patético e fraco.**

** Não era por ele que eu chorava. A morte dele confirmou aquilo que eu já sabia, pois antes eu havia sido estúpido demais para encarar a gravidade dele. Eu me desmanchei em lágrimas até sobrar apenas soluços e riscos de água nas bochechas morena. Como sempre, nem percebi a sombra iminente que havia acobertado a pouca claridade do local.**

** Kakashi ficou parado em pé na minha frente, sempre me encarando com aquele olhar negro e profundo. Tantas vezes me quis afundar neles, mas não era algo que eu poderia dar ao luxo, pois nunca pertenceríamos um ao outro.**

** - Você está bem? – perguntou com os braços cruzados.**

** - S-sim, não é n-nada. – desconversei, procurando enxugar todo o resquício das lagrimas derramadas minutos antes para que ele não visse o quanto eu era ainda um menino frágil e ridículo.**

** - Lamento pelo doutor Greg. Ele era ótimo para a vila.**

** - É. Ele era muito competente. – respondi dando o máximo de sorriso que eu podia dar. Mas eu sei que dele saiu a pior dor que eu nunca havia sentido na vida.**

** Baixei a cabeça e comecei a andar depressa para não começar a chorar de novo, logo agora com Kakashi por perto. Mas eu não vi escapatória quando tudo que ele fez foi agarrar no meu antebraço e me virar até eu estar completamente de frente a ele. Eu tinha feito 16 anos mês passado, mas ainda continuava com os 1,80 do aniversário passado. Ele, como sempre, crescia um pouco com a primavera de seus aniversários, e agora com 20 anos chegava a ter 1,92 de altura.**

** Meus olhos se esbugalharam assim que senti as lágrimas saírem, mas também porque Kakashi fez algo que eu pensei que ele nunca faria em sete anos sendo meu guarda-costas.**

** Envolveu-me com seus braços.**

** Ficamos assim o que parecia ser minutos, mas levou 4 segundos apenas até ele desfazer dele para enxugar as minhas lágrimas roliças.**

** - O que um guarda-costas pode fazer para deixar seu protegido feliz? – perguntou assim que eu consegui parar com a choradeira.**

** Eu queria dizer várias sugestões quanto a isso, mas me contentei a rir e sair um pouco de perto dele para não me apegar muito ao seu cheiro. Circulamos a capela e fomos para a carruagem que nos esperava a alguns metros a frente.**

** Mas a pergunta dele despertou algo em mim e eu por certo achei que deveria responder. Mesmo assim, não acreditei quando disse a próxima frase.**

** - Viver a vida e encontrar logo uma bela e honesta moça para se casar, porque daqui a três anos seu serviço de guarda-costas não será mais preciso.**

** O silêncio que se seguiu foi quase submerso, mas não tanto para pegar Kakashi, _A sombra, _de surpresa. Até ele falar eu pensei que teria um infarto a qualquer momento.**

** - Eu preciso lembrá-lo de novo, Iruka? – respondeu sem realmente me olhar, mas sabia que toda sua atenção estava em mim, ao fato que eu tentava ignorar a palpitação de dor no meu coração.**

** - O que? – perguntei, aflito.**

** - Que eu pertenço a você?**

** - Para de falar bobagens. Nós não somos casados nem nada disso. – respondi de modo triste, com medo de que essa conversa trouxesse a mágoa que eu guardei no interior desde que eu descobri que o amava. E isso foi há sete anos.**

** - Verdade, não somos cônjuges perante a Igreja. – concordou usando o tom mais sério que eu nunca o ouvi usar. – Mas, querendo ou não, minha alma pertence a você. Para sempre.**

** Eu engasguei com um soluço entalado na minha garganta e disparei um olhar exasperado para ele. _Do que está falando?!_**

** - Como isso é possível? – chiei já perdendo a paciência.**

** Ele apenas se limitou a dar um risinho e apertar meu ombro: – Um dia você irá entender.**

** E depois, três anos após essa conversa, eu entendi. Na verdade, nunca tive tanta certeza na vida como agora. Tanto que quando olhei pela janela e aquele cabelo prateado que tanto desejei passar as mãos balançava com o vento matutino, tive vontade de atirar cada objeto pesado em cima de sua cabeça.**

** Ele não sabia como estava completamente errado ao afirmar que _pertencia_ a mim. Jogando ilusões em cima de uma pessoa sensível como eu. E por que eu estava fulo da vida com ele? A ponto de ter passado a noite inteira após o que eu descobri ontem chorando que nem um condenado? A ponto de sentir que meu coração iria explodir de solidão e dor a qualquer momento?**

** Porque Hataki Kakashi, o bastardo do Kakashi, iria se casar.**

** E não era comigo.**


	2. Quasenova perspectiva

**Acendi o castiçal que iluminou o ambiente com sua essência clássica de bronze. A lua iluminava os jardins de meu pai com luzes pálidas, mas eu fechei as cortinas vermelhas do quarto para que nenhum trauseante noturno tentasse espiar o que estava acontecendo dentro dele. O clarão suave da vela iluminou o rosto sério do meu único e já _ex _guarda-costas. Era difícil não cair na volúpia dos músculos de Kakashi ou buscar contornar com meus dedos cada leve fio de cabelo prateado que tinha na jubila.**

**Eu sentei na cama que era enorme do que qualquer habitante do vilarejo tinha e permaneci em silêncio, encarando seu rosto que sorria de olhos tristes. Isso me pegou de surpresa.**

**Ele foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. Mas ainda se mantinha em pé, apoiado na quebradiça da janela.**

**- Uma hora ruim para conversar? – perguntou em voz baixa.**

**- Não se preocupe com isso. – disse dirigindo-me para os pés descalços. – Eu estava sem sono.**

**Kakashi calou-se. Ele sabia perfeitamente porque eu estava tão magoado, ou porque eu tinha saído de repente no meio de uma reunião familiar ontem quando meu pai anunciou seu casamento com minha irmã Yoona.**

**Eu cedi involuntariamente à curiosidade. Não havia como continuar no silêncio sem tirar aquelas dúvidas cruéis e orgulhosas que começaram a crescer dentro de mim.**

**- Então, sobre Yoona... – parti logo para o assunto, sem me atrever a encará-lo - Como aconteceu? Digo, quando... Você sabe...**

**Não conseguia formular a pergunta concreta porque um súbito pânico me tomou. Tive que fazer força para não xingar minha própria irmã.**

**Aquela que iria viver com Kakashi para sempre.**

**- Por que de repente eu e sua irmã vamos nos casar?**

**- É. Isso aí. – respondi de modo muito desconfortável. Aquela situação toda não tinha sido bem digerida por mim, e conversar com ele sobre isso não ajudava as coisas. Mas eu tinha que saber.**

**Até porque eu nunca vi os dois juntos. Não quando ele passava a maior parte do tempo ao meu lado. E também porque uma vez Kakashi me disse que nunca ficaria com minhas irmãs por respeito ao seu chefe, meu pai.**

**Ele soltou uma grande golfada de ar. Parecia cansado.**

**- Isso é uma longa história. – respondeu indiferente - Na verdade você deve estar se perguntando por que logo sua irmã do que outra qualquer, não é mesmo?**

**- Exatamente. – bradei num muxoxo desgostoso. O meu modo infantil voltou a florescer no momento que eu mais havia lutado para parecer maduro. – Estou... Confuso.**

**Kakashi ficou silencioso e passou as mãos nos cabelos parecendo de repente frustrado. Desse modo vi que deveria prestar atenção à história sem parecer prestes a surtar ou algo parecido.**

**Porque a última coisa que eu queria no momento era chorar.**

**- Quer saber? Esquece. Não é da minha conta, na verdade. Eu havia dito que você tinha que explorar novos horizontes, e se é com Yoona ou não, isso não importa – tentei parecer o mais adulto possível e arrisquei lançar um sorriso conveniente a ele. Mesmo assim, eu sempre fui um péssimo ator. Tudo que saiu foi algo sem graça e assimilar a uma careta. Continuei a falar, não dando importância, pois eu já sentia minha voz falhando – Fico feliz por você.**

**- Então por que eu não pareço acreditar? – disse sempre com sua voz serena e exuberante.**

**- Não sei. Vai ver porque não confia em mim.**

**Mas que atitude madura de sua parte eim! Argh, como eu me odeio quando ficava emburrado com os outros.**

**Afundei a cabeça no travesseiro de penas me sentindo a ponto de ter um colapso. Nada estava bem e eu, em particular, via minha vida e meus sonhos caindo aos poucos. Na verdade, eu queria gritar para todos saberem que amava Kakashi e que não viveria em Leel Vine para vê-lo se casar com minha irmã Yoona.**

**Talvez eu poderia buscar a mesma rota que James, o relojoeiro, escolheu quando viu que não poderia viver com seu amante em Leel Vine. Só que, cá entre nós, eu não podia fazer isso com meu pai. Quero dizer, passar a perna nele e fugir para algum lugar e que eu tenho certeza que no caminho eu acabaria me perdendo.**

**Esse é o problema de ser um rapaz bom e inocente como eu. Apesar das ruínas que se transformaria minha vida, eu simplesmente não consigo me imaginar magoando os outros.**

**Nem me dei conta que, enquanto divagava, Kakashi veio até a cama e sentou-se do meu lado. Sei disso porque pude sentir seu ombro colidindo com o meu.**

**- Iruka, olhe para mim. – pediu Kakashi, usando uma voz suave que arrepiou todos os pelos dos meus braços.**

**Levantei a cabeça. Céus! Parecia que tinha alfinetes de luz entrando nos meus olhos.**

**- Você mentiu para mim. – eu respondi sentindo o gosto amargo dessas palavras.**

**- Iruka...**

**- Dizendo que pertencia a mim. Como eu acreditei profundamente nisso! – bradei para cima dele. Naquele momento eu estava realmente bravo e magoado.**

**- Não. Eu nunca menti sobre isso. – Kakashi estendeu a mão e pegou uns fios soltos de cabelo que estavam nos meus olhos. Eu estremeci ao toque fraco deles. – Sempre foi verdade.**

**- Sério? Pois pra mim se casar com Yoona não ajuda muito no "sou seu para sempre, Iruka".**

**- Mas foi preciso.**

**Eu fiquei silencioso a partir disso. Se antes eu estava confuso, agora o redemoinho de conflitos dentro da minha cabeça ficou completamente em branco.**

**Onde ele queria chegar?**

**- C-como assim? – perguntei. Endireitei-me na cama para encará-lo de frente.**

**Ele riu do meu semblante confuso e bagunçou meus cabelos. E depois se inclinou até nossos lábios estarem próximos demais para sentir o hálito de menta que saía por eles.**

**Foi um selinho suave, que demorou 5 segundos. Eu ainda podia senti-lo beijando meu lábio inferior e depois o canto da boca enquanto passava as enormes mãos cálidas pelo meu corpo já nu. Mas antes ele deu uma pausa e foi até o móvel com seus 1,95 de altura apagando as velas do castiçal.**

**Aquela voz rouca e cheia de mistério contida voltou a sussurrar em meus ouvidos, saindo de algum ponto do breu no recinto.**

**Eu estava com meu membro latejando e precisava dele naquele momento. Nem percebi a presença dele até se encaixar entre minhas pernas sem sua roupa de guerreiro, roçando sua ereção na minha.**

**Mordi seu pescoço entre um gemido e outro, e pedi que me penetrasse logo antes que algum criado da casa começasse a ouvir os meus gritos contidos quando abocanhou meu membro e começou a fazer sucções nele.**

**Ele foi carinhoso comigo. Eu tive medo, pois nunca dormi com outras, muito menos com um homem. Assim que me acostumei a senti-lo grande e grosso dentro de mim, sentei em seu colo e mexi meu quadril com a maior força possível, gemendo com a boca encostada no ouvido dele.**

**- Aaaah! Kakashi, eu te amo! – dei um grito reprimido quando chegamos ao ápice. Senti-o se esvaziando todo dentro de mim, dando uma ultima investida com força na minha entrada.**

**Seu gemido seguiu o meu e ele buscou meus lábios com sofreguidão e desejo nunca visto antes. Beijamos-nos com volúpia e enroscando nossas línguas uma nas outras. Depois eu caí na cama completamente esgotado e suando feito um condenado.**

**Kakashi meu puxou pra seu peito, que era mais uma muralha de músculos, e depositou selinhos na minha cabeça.**

**Não conversamos muito porque eu caí no sono logo depois e só fui acordar quase pela tarde com o badalar dos sinos da Igreja avisando a última missa que havia terminado. A pouca claridade do quarto provinha das fendas nas janelas.**

**Meu corpo todo doía, mas era um sentimento bom. Pena que isso acabou quando não o encontrei ao meu lado nem senti o perfume do seu corpo na minha cara.**

**Peguei um roupão e corri escada debaixo, ouvindo vozes alegres provindo do saguão de entrada. Mas entre elas eu reconheci a voz exuberante e rica em seriedade do homem que eu mais amava no mundo e que tinha tirado minha virgindade ontem.**

**Eu tinha um sorriso no meu rosto quando cheguei ao aposento cinza com a coleção de brasões e armaduras da família Umino. Havia cinco pessoas no local quando adentrei alegremente e interromperam a conversa para me dar as boas-vindas.**

**Meu pai apertou meu ombro e me puxou para uma poltrona próxima. Sandra, minha irmã de 14 anos, estava conversando com um rapaz alto e de cabelos loiros que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Ao lado Yoona conversava numa risada ou outro com Kakashi, que me olhou quando cheguei num brilho de cumplicidade.**

**Toda a vida que irradiava no meu rosto murchou como folha podre e eu passei meus olhos para o chão. Sandra correu até o meu encontro e sentou no meu colo, me dando um alegre bom-dia.**

**- Como dormiu, Iru? – perguntou cheia de uma inocência contida.**

**- Excepcionalmente bem, minha cara Sandra. – confirmei dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Ao dizer isso, olhei de soslaio para Kakashi que devolveu meu olhar de modo triste. Ela riu e voltou os olhos para o rapaz loiro e incrivelmente bonito que tinha os olhos azuis me encarando desde que eu havia chegado.**

**- Iru, você conhece o Nero? – Sandra parecia animada quando me perguntou isso.**

**- Ainda não tive esse prazer de me apresentar. – Nero respondeu levantando-se e estendendo a mão para mim com um enorme sorriso de lado estampado no rosto. Eu acabei me prendendo pela beleza dele e mergulhado nos fundos azuis que eram seus olhos.**

**- Sou Nero Lyon – se apresentou com uma reverência. – Capitão das Cruzadas e filho do Senhor feudal de Leão.**

**- E eu sou Iruka Umino, filho do Senhor feudal de Leel Vine. – conclui aceitando sua mão. Assim que o peguei, ele me deu um aperto carinhoso, e por mais estranho que pareça ser, achei que ele nunca iria largá-lo. De alguma forma eu senti que alguém nos observava nada satisfeito.**

**- É um prazer conhecê-lo, alteza.**

**- O prazer é todo meu, Nero. – respondi com sinceridade. Havia algo nele que prendeu minha atenção.**

**Meu pai pegou em nossos ombros assim que todos estavam de pé e de um grande aperto, parecendo animado.**

**- Fico feliz que todos estejam juntos agora. Vamos, vá se arrumar Iruka porque todos nós vamos sair para caçar. – e apertou a bochecha de Sandra assim que ela pulou de alegria – Mas isso é programa só para os "homens", minha filha.**

**- É, Sandrinha, deixa que hoje nós vamos colher ótimas flores no jardim de nosso pai. – falou Yoona em falsa animação. Eu sabia que o que ela mais queria era ficar mais um tempo com o Kakashi, em particular a sós, e eu tomei ódio profundo dela naquele momento.**

**Ela percebeu que eu a encarava com desgosto e me lançou uma expressão confusa. Kakashi estava ao lado dela e me alertou silenciosamente com os olhos.**

**- Certamente, meu pai. – respondi com um simples sorriso, ignorando o casal _feliz_ ali do lado. Se eu continuasse naquele recinto vendo os dois trocando carícias, com certeza eu surtaria na frente de todos.**

**A noite passada em que fiz amor com Kakashi não me ajudou a esquecer que ele faria a mesma coisa com minha irmã. Entrei no quarto e peguei uma bacia com água quente, lavando o corpo com calma para poder refletir sobre como eu conseguiria esquecer ele sem me magoar.**

**Botei minha roupa de caça, mas fui com os cabelos soltos que caíam nos meus ombros. No meio da escada Sandra me abraçou e pediu que eu poupasse a vida dos patos, porque papai tinha mania de matar qualquer animal que voasse.**

**- Eu prometo. – garanti.**

**- Que bom! – gritou, alegre. Todos já haviam saído e Yoona estava na porta se despedindo de Kakashi. Sandra levantou-se na ponta dos pés e sussurrou baixinho.**

**- O que você achou do Nero?**

**- O guerreiro? – perguntei, confuso.**

**- É. O próprio, que dizem que matou tantos que até hoje não conseguiu tirar os restos deles da sola de seus pés.**

**- Sandra, onde ouviu isso? – exclamei em profundo choque. Ela só tinha 14 anos!**

**- Ah, i-isso não importa. – desconversou. – Você ainda não me respondeu.**

**- Ele parece ser do tipo que abala vários corações. – ri, descendo as escadas antes parando para lhe dar um beijo na cabeça.**

**- Eu sei! – gritou rindo alto e sumindo escada acima.**

**É, talvez ela não seja tão inocente como eu pensava ser. É meu dever, como sendo irmão mais velho dela, proteger minha irmã de homens tarados por garotas baixas com seios avantajados. O azar da Sandra foi nascer moreno de olhos claros e de corpo muito sensual para uma garota tão nova como ela.**

**Eu sei disso porque não dá para andar na rua com ela sem que todas as atenções masculinas estejam direcionadas à sua comissão de frente. Chega a ser constrangedor.**

**Agora, olhando para Yoona enquanto eu ia até a porta de entrada, ela é mais parecida com minha mãe. Um jeito delicado e angelical de ser, com longos cabelos castanhos escuros e ondulados, e olhos tão negros como o meu. Ela puxou a altura de nosso pai, que chega a 1,80 metros. Sou maior que ela dois centímetros. Seu corpo é magro e esguio, nada muito chamativo como o da Sandra. Mas o sorriso dela é de matar o coração de qualquer um do vilarejo.**

**Talvez Kakashi tenha feito à escolha certa. Pela beleza dela e tudo. Não por causa da personalidade, claro, porque ela é uma vaca. Por fora demonstra ser uma coisa, mas por dentro é totalmente cínica e sarcástica.**

**Nunca gostei dela, para ser sincero. Agora que tem o Kakashi só para si conseguiu reter todo o ódio que eu sentia de outras coisas para ela mesma. Todavia, tentei parecer indiferente ao passar por Yoona. Despedi-me formalmente e ela retribuiu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.**

**Só que eu não caio nessa. A de ficar hipnotizado por seu sorriso, quero dizer. E espero que Kakashi também não. Mas considerando que ele PROMETEU não se casar com uma das minhas irmãs, tenho minhas dúvidas se eu realmente conhecia o Kakashi que ficou ao meu lado me protegendo por 10 anos.**

**Yoona apertou o enorme casaco de pele em volta de si e me seguiu até o último degrau das escadas que levava ao jardim avermelhado da frente. Ela falou comigo enquanto andávamos.**

**- Então, o que achou da notícia? – começou daquele seu jeito repugnante de dizer _eu sei o que você achou dele, hahaha! Só estou querendo esfregar na sua cara._**

**Eu não ia lhe dar esse prazer.**

**- Fiquei surpreso, tenho que admitir, minha cara Yoona. – dei de ombros, avistando os três homens no grande portão de madeira que estava meio aberto há alguns metros. As árvores desfalcadas balançavam ameaçadoramente, arrancando poucas folhas de cores marrons dos galhos.**

**Yoona riu com gosto, arrancando uma das rosas do jardim que ainda tinha intacta suas pétalas - Imaginava que sim. Quero dizer, a gente nunca foi visto em público ou algo parecido, certo? Eu só o via como um homem maravilhoso e bravo que protegia meu irmão em vez de mim. Devo admitir que senti ciúmes de ti, Iruka.**

**- Ciúmes? De mim e Kakashi? – chiei ultrajado – Por quê?**

**- Porque eu queria um homem que fizesse isso por mim. – ela retesou de modo triste. Eu a encarei com certa curiosidade.**

**- Agora não há o que reclamar já que terá ele para si. – disse em tom amargo.**

**Ela riu visivelmente, parecendo mais feliz do que nunca e começou a rodear juntando as mãos na frágil rosa desbotada. Acompanhei seu momento "feminino" para perguntar de uma vez.**

**- Quando isso começou?**

**Eu parei porque Yoona se jogou ao meu lado com um irritante sorriso de excitação nos lábios para me contar sobre o casamento.**

**- Na verdade, eu mesma fiquei sem realmente entender como isso pode acontecer. – ela soltou frívola. – Mas aconteceu, e meus sonhos se realizaram. Ah, as garotas do vilarejo devem estar se remoendo de inveja!**

**- O que aconteceu?**

**- Iruka, eu não acredito que você não ouviu um pingo do que conversamos ontem no jantar. E depois você saiu tão rápido que nem pude me explicar direito.**

**- Desculpa, eu fiquei... Surpreso. – respondi bem envergonhado. Porque por dentro eu sabia que tive que sair para não acabar histérico no meio de uma reunião familiar.**

**- Eu entendo perfeitamente bem, irmãozinho. – Yoona acariciou minha bochecha e me lançou o que pareceu um olhar de pena. – Afinal, você e Kakashi eram grandes amigos desde que se conheceram 10 anos atrás, e ter que dividi-lo comigo agora que ele vai largar o posto de ser seu guarda-costas...**

**_Dividi-lo comigo. Dividi-lo comigo._**

**Kakashi não me pertence mais.**

**- E - eu preciso ir. Entre logo, minha irmã, pois está frio e não quero que pegue um resfriado. – e não esperei Yoona responder por que andei para longe dela, chegando ao portão antes que aquela conversa se aprofundasse mais do que deveria.**

**Ou porque talvez meus olhos tenham começado a se encher de água.**

**Meu pai tinha nas mãos o rifle de caça e usava o enorme casaco de pele de urso. Ele parecia entretido numa conversa com Nero então não deve ter notado quando Kakashi se aproximou de mim e estendeu os dedos até tocar no meu rosto. Mas eu não era tolo e desviei de forma arrogante, lhe lançando o olhar mais sofrido que algum ser humano possa ter.**

**Isso o pegou de surpresa porque ele segurou em meu pulso com força, e senti o desespero nele na voz.**

**- Não dê ouvidos ao que Yoona diz.**

**- Por favor. – respondi, me tornando o mais frio possível. E não foi difícil, porque a minha voz saiu dura e meus olhos eram duas bolas maciças. - Me deixe, Kakashi.**

**- Iruka, a Yoona...!**

**- É sua esposa e minha irmã, portanto, não quero que fique dizendo qualquer coisa sobre ela comigo. Respeite-a. – e desvencilhei de seu aperto de ferro em meu pulso para sair o mais rápido possível de seu lado.**

**Nero parou de conversar com meu pai para lançar seu sorriso branco e perfeito para mim. Algo nele me diz que poucos têm o prazer de ganhar esse sorriso seu. Eu devolvi de forma casual e inteligente, sentindo-me abalado por dentro mais do que nunca. Não entendo mais minha irmã e nunca entenderei no que deu em Kakashi para se casar com ela.**

**Seja o que for, não me diz respeito mais. Agora Kakashi será parte de um passado infantil e medíocre.**

**O enorme guerreiro loiro de olhos cristalinos passou a mão nos meus ombros para me cumprimentar, e eu me senti bem quando ele fez isso. Claro, não é a mesma coisa que eu sinto toda vez que Kakashi me tocava, mas como eu disse, ele é passado.**

**Agora é só um estranho que se casará com minha irmã Yonna.**

**- Animado para caçar? – bradou Nero erguendo o rifle em suas mãos. Ele apontou para o Norte e riu com gosto, fazendo eu me estremecer um pouco com o som de seu riso.**

**- Mais do que qualquer um. Mas não há como combater meu pai, que adora atirar em qualquer coisa que voa. – entrei na brincadeira, esquecendo do sujeito que tinha um olhar afiado em nós desde que começamos a andar. – Só que eu não gosto das cobras.**

**Nero gargalhou e instantaneamente apertou meu ombro. Eu ria junto dele.**

**- Isso não é problema. Vou te proteger.**

**Eu baixei a cabeça e tentei não pensar em como a palavra "proteger" me soava tão estranha agora. Entretanto, vindo da boca dele parecia como algo inusitado e bom para se observar.**

**Afinal, qual é o problema? Sempre é bom ter uma pessoa que se importe com você a ponte de protegê-lo. E a forma como Nero me olhava de cima à abaixo com um interesse escondido, isso me deixou animado.**

**E de repente eu me senti animado por ter conhecido Nero, o capitão das Cruzadas.**


End file.
